Nuestra Boda
by charliethelittlelion
Summary: Fabery One-Shot con motivo de los cincuenta años de Doctor Who


**Una Boda Espacial **

**Para celebrar los cincuenta años de Doctor Who he decidió hacer un one shot con Faberry, esperó les guste.**

**Ni Glee ni Doctor who me pertenecen.**

Hoy es el día de la boda de Rachel Berry, mi verborragica, asesina, y loca hecha a la medida.

Hoy es el día de mi boda también. Conocí a Rachel en el silencio de la biblioteca en ese entonces era muy joven, maniática, solía viajar en la TARDIS con Santana mi mejor amiga, había sufrido la pérdida de Marta Jones, ella me amaba pero yo no estaba lista para eso. Con la perdida de mi primera compañera y porque no decirlo novia… Rose… a quien nunca pude decirle que la amaba, aquel día en que me tropecé con ella en esa vieja tienda departamental algo en mi cambio.

Hecha un desastre después de abandonarla en la bahía del lobo malo en una dimensión alterna, vague por constelaciones, galaxias, planetas, pero nada me hacía sentir mejor.

A que nos lleva esto te preguntaras, pues permíteme decirte que me encerré en mi misma, no quería hacer nada más que viajar por el universo con Santana y su sentido del humor latino lograba sacarme de aquella depresión y culpabilidad.

Cuando Rachel llego en su traje de astronauta a aquella habitación, sinceramente no le preste la atención debida, decía que era una arqueóloga que en sus tiempos libres adoraba cantar, viajaba en el tiempo al igual que yo, escabulléndose a los rodajes de Funny girl siempre que podía…Palabras aburridas.

Se sorprendió al verme ahí, me saludo con un calor familiar.

-Eres mucho más guapa de joven-Estiro mi cara- Demasiado para mi gusto

-¿Qué?

-Veo que…-se relamió los labios-Te sigue gustando el juego previo de los extraños ¿no es así?

-No sé de qué hablas, hay gente que está siendo atacada por los…

-Vashta nerada- Me robo la palabra

-Así es

Noto que la miraba de una manera extraña, saco una libreta de color azul y comenzó a hojearla.

-¿Ya fuimos a, Asgard?-Negué con la cabeza-Déjame ver ¿A la isla de pascua? Seguro que si ahí te adoraban

-¿Quién eres?

Ella abrió los ojos expectante, su boca se ente abrió, quería formar una oración pero solo balbuceaba.

-¿No sabes quién soy?

-No acostumbro hacer preguntas estúpidas-Tome mi destornillador sónico mirando el casco del astronauta muerto-¿Y bien?

-Spoilers…Quinn algún día me miraras y no tendrás más dudas.

Ese día mi incertidumbre creció, vi morir a Rachel se sacrificó para que pudiéramos librarnos de los vashta Nerada, cada vez que lo recuerdo mi piel se eriza, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

Nuestra línea del tiempo parecía que nunca se encontraría en la misma dirección, ella era más vieja.

Como todo en la vida tiene un tiempo límite, tuve que salvar a Santana borrando su memoria, condenándola a vivir una patética y humana existencia, mis dos corazones se quebraron cuando supe que se casaba, por lo menos alguien más la cuidaría la afortunada era rubia, bastante guapa de ojos azules, profesora de baile de nombre Brittany, tierna en todos los aspectos e inocente en otros, pero siempre demasiado inteligente, sabe cómo calmar el lado latino de Santana. Asistí a su boda, y aunque me hubiera encantado correr a felicitarla, y advertirle a Britt que si algún día le hacía daño volvería en el tiempo y haría que ellas jamás se conocieran, no podía hacerlo o crearía una paradoja que cambiaría el mundo como lo conocemos.

Otra cosa que no te había dicho, soy una chica del tiempo, totalmente alienígena nací en Gallifrey, el planeta con los más hermosos pastos rojos que un día fueron víctima del ataque de los Daleks, los seres más despreciables, mi némesis.

Cuando era más joven robe un artefacto de tiempo y dimensiones relativas en el espacio, más conocida como sexy… digo TARDIS. Mi adorable cabina azul.

Volviendo al tema, jamás volví a ver Santana, he escuchado que ahora tiene dos hermosas hijas, Britt por su parte dejo la compañía de danza para dedicarse enteramente a su familia, ya que San es dueña de una de las más grandes empresas en New York, ¡Por fin pudo callarle la boca a su madre!, que decía que desperdiciaba su vida en empleos de dos días.

¿Y dónde demonios esta Rachel?, a eso vamos.

Conocí a un niño de nueve años llamado Hiram, que era muy hiperactivo, vivía con su tía en un pequeño pueblo llamado Ohio, la mujer dejaba al pequeño solo los jueves de bingo, mi TARDIS y yo estábamos en proceso de regeneración, ¡Otro punto para los alienígenas!, realmente era valiente hasta me pregunto si podía huir conmigo, porque una grieta en su pared lo asustaba supongo que demasiado para querer que una extraña y maniática con una caja azul se lo llevara.

Lo hice darme bacon, frijoles, tocino, manzanas, yogurt, ¿creo que trataba de envenenarme?, al final gano unos ricos dedos de pescado con una rica natilla de vainilla.

Resultó que al final que aquella grieta era parte de la piel del universo, daba justo al lado de una prisión galáctica, un tal prisionero cero había escapado, se ocultó en la casa de Himmy, prometí volver en cinco minutos pero como siempre mi TARDIS y yo nunca nos ponemos de acuerdo y llegamos doce años después.

Él ya era todo un hombre. Me dijo que había tenido que ir a terapia y tomado algunos medicamentos porque nadie le creía la historia que una chica rubia de ojos verdes aterrizara en su patio con una nave espacial en forma de una cabina telefónica de policía, con su ropa rasgada.

Arreglamos el asunto del prisionero cero y una vez más esos cinco minutos se convirtieron en dos años ¡Jodida TARDIS!

Se convirtió en mi compañero, en mi amigo después de tanto, y en algo que sencillamente nunca creí ser parte el me dio una familia, no del modo en que piensas, me adopto como a una hermana mayor.

Pronto se casó con un gran chico, lo se ¡Qué generación tan traviesa! , su nombre es Leroy, al principio me parecía un tipo rudo, antisocial, que casi nunca me miraba, pensaba que estaba interesada en Hiram, aunque solo una vez nos besamos, bueno el me beso, pero creo que ambos llegamos a la conclusión que había sido como besar a nuestro hermano, o incluso a nuestros padres.

Volviendo con Leroy, sus padres no aceptaron el matrimonio de los chicos así que les propuse venir conmigo.

¿Y Rachel? Ya voy.

Volví a verla en el estrellamiento de la nave espacial Byzantium, para ese entonces ya sabía algo más de Rachel, ella iba a ser mi esposa. Me sentía apabullada por ella, solo verla me volvía loca, no sentimentalmente hablando, sino más bien con ganas de huir de donde ella estaba. Pero he de admitir que ese día piloteo mi TARDIS y aquello para mí fue la escena más erótica del universo, claro ella logro bajar mi temperatura diciendo que el sonido que hacía mi nave al aterrizar no era más que mi incompetencia por dejar el freno puesto.

Hicimos un buen equipo al destruir a los ángeles llorones, por cierto si algún día te encuentras a uno de ellos recuerda ¡No parpadees!, ese día descubrí algo más de Rach ella estaba en la prisión de Stormcage por matar, en sus propias palabras: " a la mejor mujer que he conocido".

Leroy más adelante fue borrado por una grieta del universo tanto los recuerdos de Hiram sobre él se esfumaron.

Hiram y yo volvimos a ver tiempo después a mi Rach cuando la pandórica se abrió, no lo podía creer, me guío al año ciento dos antes de cristo, donde estaba entre soldados romanos, y adivina quién era uno de ellos ¡Leroy!, mi mente también tardo en recordarlo, Leroy hirió Hiram todo era una trampa me sentí impotente, todo esto lo desarrollaron a partir de los recuerdos de Himmy un complot entre los Cyberman , Daleks y todos los que alguna vez derrote. Me encerraron en la pandórica, pero como siempre soy genial, logre trasportarme en una versión futura ayudando a Leroy a sacarme de la pandórica y llevando a Hiram a ella para regenerarse, solo había que esperar unos doscientos o dos mil años, aún no recuerdo bien.

Logramos salvar a Hiram, y Leroy se convirtió en el Centurión protector eterno de la pandórica.

¿Y Rachel?. Ahí vamos ella quedo atrapada por ese tiempo en la TARDIS, la rescate para ese mismo día morir, bueno solo otro yo, se creó una paradoja como veras, tome la pandórica y la energía del vórtice de mi sexy… TARDIS, para borrarme y re iniciar el universo ¡Big Bang dos! ¡Gerónimo!

Los jóvenes amantes volvieron a casarse, tiempo después decidieron tener un bebé así que contrataron a una chica amable de nombre Shelby, mezclaron sus… omitamos esta parte, ella viajo con nosotros y al parecer el parto se adelantó y dio a luz en la TARDIS, la pequeña Berry fue robada con su padre Hiram.

Nunca me sentí más desesperada, el silencio quería al bebé de los Berry ¿Pero para qué?, le prometí a Leroy traerlos de regreso.

Junte a toda la gente que me debía favores, con tan solo decir que era la doctora Quinn temblaban y sin dudarlo subían a mi nave.

Libramos una batalla en la nave del silencio, por diplomáticas razones gane, descubrí también que la bebé era casi como yo, era mitad chica del tiempo, decidí regalarle la cuna en la que muchas veces soñé con viajes por el universo, cuando creímos que los teníamos a los dos a salvo, la bebé era solo un molde.

Rachel la versión en la que aún no coincidíamos en el tiempo se presentó.

-Tenías que ayudarme-Le dije

-Lo se

-Te llame, te estuve esperando como idiota- Gritaba con rabia-Pudiste ayudarme a evitar esto

-No cariño, ni siquiera tú lo podías evitar- Tomo mis manos pero yo la aparte con odio

-¡Siempre que me necesitas voy a tu rescate!

-Hoy es mi cumple años- Susurro

-Nunca te perdonare-Solté con todo el veneno del mundo

-¡Dios mío!, es tu cuna hace mucho tiempo que no la veo

-¿Quién eres Rachel?

Le dije cuando su mano sujetaba la mía mientras rozaba la cuna con una inscripción en mi lengua natal.

-Te lo estoy diciendo

Mi cara cambio por completo, sonreí al fin, casi todo sobre Rachel tenía sentido.

-Puedo contarles- Les dije señalando a los Berry

-Adelante- Me acomodo mi corbatín, los corbatines son geniales.

-Hiram, Leroy, prometo encontrar a su hija, algo les aseguro que ella crecerá sana y salva

Leroy tomo un arma y nos apuntó caminando junto a nosotros

-¡No! Tú me dirás ahora mismo donde esta

-Tranquilo Leroy- Rachel trató de calmarlo- Ves está cuna aquí, es todo lo que necesitas saber

-No entiendo ni una mierda, eso es alienígena, ¿dónde está mi pequeña?

-Yo lo soy…Yo soy tu pequeña Rachel Barbra Berry

Leroy tembloroso nos miró, no dada crédito.

-Sabía que esos ojos marrones los conocía de algún lado

Los dos se abalanzaron sobre mi futura esposa derramando lágrimas a más no poder.

-Les prometo que estaré bien, crecí a su lado, Spoilers

Como dije anteriormente casi todo sobre Rachel Barbra Berry comenzaba a tener sentido.

Encontramos un punto en donde ya nos conocíamos, todo era maravilloso hasta que intento matarme, nuestro primer beso en tiempo real fue para envenenarme ella sabía que tengo debilidad por sus carnosos labios y esas piernas kilométricas que posee.

Logramos hacerla entrar en razón, mientras moría le enseñe a pilotear la TARDIS para salvar a sus padres, me dio un beso que salvo mi vida me dio su amor, su confianza y todas sus regeneraciones en él, le regale una libreta azul a modo de diario para que escribiera acerca de nosotros, tiempo después se graduó como Doctora en arqueología y cantante profesional en NYADA.

El silencio entreno a Rachel para matarme cosa que ella logro esquivar creando una paradoja, nos besamos logrando así volver a poner en funcionamiento el tiempo, hicimos creer a todos que me había matado, luego borre todos mis registros para que pudiera salir libre.

Hiram y Leroy fallecieron en nuestra aventura en New York, los ángeles llorones habían vuelto, nos enteramos de donde estaban por un libro que mi Rach escribiría tiempo después, Leroy murió dos veces ese día, al parecer los ángeles tomaron su vida en una realidad pasada para absorber esa energía, como se vio a sí mismo esa noche solo que unos treinta años después ya no había vuelta atrás. El y Hiram huyeron a la azotea tirándose de la misma logrando deshacer la paradoja.

¿Cómo es que mueren?, debes estar preguntarte, pues al volver a New York un ángel sobrevivió, Leroy lo vio, y ya sabes esto ¡no parpadees! O terminaras en otro tiempo y lugar, donde ni siquiera yo con mi nave podemos ir, Hiram desesperado miro al ángel bajo la influencia de Rachel diciéndole que estarían juntos si miraba a la estatua, terminaron juntos varios años atrás, Rach volvió a contactarlos, para un epilogo en su libro, Hiram me pidió que no viajara solo, que él y Leroy serían mi familia para siempre.

Y aunque sé que a Rach le hubiera encantado tenerlos ahí, sabía que no debíamos interferir en el tiempo.

Me sudan las manos, estoy en la iglesia de la Trinidad en Manhattan esperando por mi hermosa y talentosa prometida, me miró una vez más tengo un vestido negro corto con tacones a juego y un saco blanco, mi cabello lo he dejado suelto, y para completar un corbatín.

Me sumergí en mis pensamientos, algo bueno tenía que haber hecho en estos novecientos años para que Rach aceptara ser mi esposa, muevo mi pie izquierdo deshaciendo una pequeña arruga de aquel tapete rojo.

La marcha nupcial comienza a sonar y ahí está, mi Rach, la persona que fue hecha a mi medida, la única que no he destruido, la única que apostaría todo por mí, quien tiene más fe en mí que yo, la espié un poco antes, sé que es de mala suerte pero no somos humanas, supongo que no aplicara.

Ahí viene sonriente con el ramillete en sus manos, veo como lo aprieta y sonrió bobamente sabiendo que al igual que yo está nerviosa, tiene su perfecto vestido blanco y unos tacones dorados, los compramos en New New New New York, cuatrocientos años en el futuro adorable ciudad.

Se para delante de mí y el padre comienza con su ritual, Rach deseó una boda totalmente humana y quien soy yo para oponerme.

-Señorita Fabray puede decir sus votos

-Rachel desde que te conocí has intentado matarme de diferentes maneras-Ella ríe- El universo y el tiempo parecía decirnos que nuestro destino no era estar juntas, y hoy te veo y puedo decirte amor mío, que ojalá y ese sentimiento de incertidumbre que tenías con respecto a lo que yo siento por ti haya desaparecido, fuiste la primera en hacerme sentir viva, la única que se quedó a mi lado a pesar de mis errores, era muy joven cuando te conocí, admito que intentaba huir con tan solo escuchar tu nombre, pero hoy te veo y solo quiero correr a tu lado y quedarme ahí. Te amo Barbra Berry y sé que tus padres estarían sumamente orgullosos, gracias por aceptar pasar todas nuestras regeneraciones juntas.

Deja escapar unas lágrimas, creo que mi voz a sonado entre cortada.

-Señorita Berry Adelante

-Cariño te conocí cuando intentaba matar a Hitler secuestrándote, casi mato al amor de mi vida ese día, cuando mi padre hablaba de ti que era algo frecuente en su niñez soñaba con conocer a mítica chica del tiempo, aún sin conocerte pensaba que me llevabas por todo el universo mientras me decías que me amabas, perdí mis esperanzas aquel día en la biblioteca incluso llegué a pensar que nunca me mirarías a los ojos y me dirías que realmente sabes quién soy, hoy amor de mi vida a pesar de todo lo que estaba en nuestra contra estamos aquí a punto de unirnos en algo que va más allá de lo físico Te amo Lucy.

Si así es mi nombre no es Quinn si no Lucy es la primera a quien se lo hice saber y ahora no pierde tiempo en recordarme mi nombre.

-Por el poder que me confiere la iglesia y Jesucristo nuestro señor puede besar a la novia

La tomo con tanta prisa que el padre cierra los ojos, no me importa ahora es mi esposa, antes de unir mis labios deshace mi moño y lo enreda en nuestras manos.

-No olvides hacerlo al modo de Gallifrey cariño

Me toma del cuello y me besa, sus labios me son tan familiares pero siempre que estoy contra ellos, me crean una sensación de primera vez, me muerde el labio inferior y sonríe

-Te amo Lucy

-Te amo mi Barbra

-¡Exterminar!

Los Daleks irrumpen nuestra intima ceremonia.

-Lista para la aventura -Le guiño el ojo

-Lo llaman matrimonio cariño


End file.
